Aozora : Meet Again
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Sequel Aozora. Sasuke kembali menapakkan kakinya di tanah kelahiran setelah lima tahun mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya. Siapa sangka jika kepulangannya merupakan jalan yang telah di siapkan Kami-Sama untuk dirinya? yaoi/SasuNaru/RnR please!


Yuhuuuu! Ame kembali, kali ini Ame bawa fic baru. Kali ini sequel dari Aozora, sebaiknya baca dulu Aozora terlebih dahulu biar nyambung. Okay, lanjut langsung...

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys love, OOC, Ejaan yang tidak sempurna, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**::**

**:: Aozora - Meet Again ::**

**::**

Seorang pemuda tampan menapakkan kakinya di bandara internasional di negeri bunga sakura. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya, melewati hiruk pikuk bandara siang ini. Menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari wanita dan pria yang menjumpai sosoknya. Pemuda bersurai hitam sekelam malam tersebut melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, menampakkan iris sewarna batu onyx yang menatap sekeliling tanpa minat. Iris sewarna onyx yang menyimpan sejuta misteri.

"SASUKE!" Pemuda bersurai _raven _yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Dan dia dapati seorang pemuda bersurai _raven _di kuncir lemas, dengan wajah mirip dirinya sedang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Segera dia percepat langkahnya begitu dia dapati kakak laki-lakinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak kepadanya.

"Hn," jawabnya acuh. Membuat Uchiha Itachi memasang ekspresi yang-tidak-Uchiha-sekali. Menghiraukan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menarik koper hitam besar.

"Ck!" Itachi berdecak kesal. "Kau ini dingin sekali, padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." putra sulung dari dua bersaudara tersebut melayangkan protes kepada sang adik yang masih saja dingin meski sudah lima tahun tidak berjumpa.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang jauh dari balkon kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha. Berdiri dalam diam setelah sebelumnya melakukan temu-kangen dengan ayah dan juga ibunya. Lelah karena perjalanan jauh menjadi alasannya agar keluarga-nya tidak bertanya lebih jauh kenapa dia meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha - meninggalkan Jepang selama lima tahun belakangan tanpa berita apapun. Memang benar, tidak memberitahu lokasi dia berada. Tidak juga memberitahu dengan jelas perihal kepergiannya. Sang bungsu dari dua bersaudara tersebut hanya hanya sesekali memberikan kabar dengan nomor luar negeri.

Iris sekelam malam miliknya melihat langit biru Konoha. Langit biru yang mengingatkan dia akan langit milik dirinya yang telah mencuri hati bungsu Uchiha. Pemilik langit dan surai sewarna matahari yang begitu hangat, yang pastilah kini sedang berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dia yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasakan seperti apa itu jatuh cinta, seperti apa cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan seperti apa rasanya merelakan seseorang orang yang di cintai untuk orang lain. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru di atas sana, sebuah senyum pilu terukir di bibirnya. Meski telah lima tahun dirinya menjauh dari pemilik langit biru yang dia cintai, cinta untuk pemuda penyandang marga Namikaze tersebut tidaklah berubah, tidak pula berkurang sedikit pun. Namun sebaliknya, cinta yang berusaha dia lenyapkan selama lima tahun belakangan bertambah besar, bertambah dalam untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Cinta yang membuatnya sungguh tersiksa karena tidak dapat berjumpa dengan objek cintanya, tidak dapat merengkuh pemuda manis tersebut dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke melihat dari bahunya begitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak terkunci. Terdengar jelas suara gema langkah kaki seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terdengar mantap. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin beristirahat?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, membuat Uchiha sulung menggelengkan kepala. "Apa kau sudah tahu kabar mengenai Naruto?" Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak peduli meski dirinya tersentak ketika mendengar nama Naruto di sebut.

Itachi yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang adik, mengambil kesimpulan jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui kabar perihal sang Namikaze bungsu, oleh karena itu dia katakan apa yang dia ketahui. "Kau tahu, setahun yang lalu Hinata-"

"Aku mau tidur, bangunkan saat makan malam." Sasuke memotong kalimat Itachi. Saat ini dia tidak ingin mendengar betapa bahagianya Naruto dan Hinata sementara dia menderita karena cintanya yang tidak tersampaikan. Katakanlah dia kejam, tapi sesungguhnya dia belumlah siap menerima berita bahagia mengenai pasangan tersebut.

Uchiha sulung menghela napas pelan. Mencoba memaklumi kondisi Sasuke yang pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh, meski bantinnya berteriak agar dia bercerita dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Karena sesungguhnya dia sedikitnya merasa curiga dengan kepergian sang adik dengan dalih membuka cabang perusahaan di negara lain. Entah dari mana pikiran tersebut muncul, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan jika Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Mengenai perasaannya pada bungsu Namikaze.

Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun karena Sasuke sudah bergelung dengan selimutnya dengan membelakanginya, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan nuansa biru langit tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengatakan _'oyasumi' _pada sang adik.

Sasuke kembali membuka mata sesaat setelah mendengar debam pintu yang tertutup. Tidak lagi terlihat ekstensi selain dirinya dalam ruangan besar bernuansa biru langit. Sasuke menggenggam alas tidurnya begitu sesak di dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Dalam hati dia bertanya, mengapa perasaan ini terus bertahan di hatinya. Ketika dia ingin membuangnya kenapa perasaan ini mekar dengan begitu indah. Apakah dosanya di masa lalu hingga dirinya harus tersiksa karena perasaannya. _Kenapa begitu menyakitkan, Kami-Sama?_

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki bersama para pejalan kaki lain menyusuri barisan pertokoan. Sasuke mengakhiri langkahnya di depan sebuah toko serba ada yang tidak terlalu besar. Entah apa yang di lakukan nya di depan toko tersebut, karena seingatnya dia sedang tidak ingin membeli apapun. Dia merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki toko tersebut, dan dia mengikuti kata hatinya. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut, menyusuri rak berisi makanan ringan. Mengambil beberapa bungkus dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

Ada dua antirian sebelum dia membayar makanan ringan yang di belinya, menunggu dengan sabar meski hal itu bukan keahliannya. Kedua telinganya berdenging tidak suka begitu indra pendengarannya menangkap bisik-bisik centil dari beberapa pelanggan dan pegawai wanita. Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah dan mengabaikan wanita-wanita itu dalam kekaguman. Kaki beralaskan sepatu kets miliknya melangkah menuju depan meja kasir. Dan begitu sampai di depan meja kasir, bungsu dari dua bersaudara tersebut di buat tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

Di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang selalu menari dalam benak dan hatinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh dan bahagia di saat yang sama. Seseorang membuat dia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya sela lima tahun. Dia, Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan pramuniaga bersurai pirang tersebut ketika yang bersangkutan sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda Namikaze tersebut, surai pirangnya masih berkilau seperti terakhir dia ingat. Kumis kucing di pipinya juga masih ada. Wajahnya masih tetap manis seperti lima tahun lalu, seolah usia sama sekali tidak menyentuh fisiknya. _Tapi ada yang berbeda,_ Sasuke memicingkan matanya tidak suka begitu netranya menangkap mata biru itu tidak lagi bersinar secerah dulu. Seolah tidak ada cahaya yang sampai di kedua netra indah tersebut. Bahkan menurutnya dulu kedua netra tersebut tetaplah terlihat bersinar meski di liputi kegelapan.

"Naruto," tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil nama pemuda pirang tersebut dalam bisikan lirih. Namun tampaknya bisikan tersebut mampu di dengar si pirang, terbukti dengan Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya - meski belum selesai menghitung jumlah belanjaan - pada sepasang malam yang menatapnya intens.

"Maaf?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto, meski sedikit bagian dirinya merasakan nyeri ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya kini tidak lagi mengenali dirinya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau ingat?" Sasuke mendengus geli, melihat bagaimana mata biru bulat yang begitu dia kagumi berkedip-kedip imut. Kepala berhiaskan mahkota pirang Naruto sedikit di miringkan dengan kedua alis yang berkerut dalam. Menandakan bahwa sang Namikaze saat ini tengah berpikir keras. Ekpresi wajahnya yang begitu imut entah kenapa masih tetap cocok dengan Naruto meski usia si pirang tidak muda lagi.

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya hingga berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya dengan mata yang terlihat menyipit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. Sasuke turut menyunggingkan senyum melihat reaksi Naruto, menghiraukan pandangan tertarik dari para pengunjung dan pegawai toko tersebut. "Ah! Uchiha-_san_! Lama tidak berjumpa! Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu tadi." sapa Naruto masih dengan menghitung barang belanjaan Sasuke.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa. Tidak masalah. Jadi kau bekerja di sini?" meski wajah dan nada suaranya terkesan datar, Sasuke tetap merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya setelah sekian lama dia tidak mendengar suara Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang begitu Naruto menyebutkan jumlah yang harus dia bayar.

"Ya! Hanya setiap sore hingga malam." jawab Naruto seraya menerima uang dari Sasuke dan menyebutkan nominalnya.

"Begitukah? Pukul berapa kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto memberikan belanjaan juga uang kembali.

"Pukul sebelas tiga puluh." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Menerima belanjaan dan uang kembalinya kemudian meninggalkan si pirang yang kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, permisi!" Naruto membungkuk, memberi salam pada beberapa rekannya yang masih ataupun baru saja memulai shift. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Naruto."

Pemuda pirang tersebut tersebut menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar namanya di panggil. Mendongak untuk melihat si pemanggil yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku coat. "Uchiha-san?" Naruto memandang sang bungsu Uchiha dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ayo." ajak Sasuke tanpa merubah ekpresinya.

"Kau menungguku?" Kening si pirang berkerut dalam. Dirinya sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan si raven dan otak genius nya. Tidakkah pemuda raven tersebut tahu jika saat ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin. Naruto memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tersebut. Tubuh tegap yang sedikit bergetar - menggigil - kedinginan, bibir yang mulai membiru. Sudah di pastikan jika Sasuke menunggunya di luar.

Naruto menghela napas, dan tanpa persetujuan si empunya. Si pirang menarik tangan Sasuke yang terasa begitu dingin. Membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut berjalan sedikit tergesa, mengimbangi Naruto yang berjalan begitu cepat.

Sepanjang jalan hanya di isi keheningan. Naruto terus mengenggam - menarik - tangan sang pemilik iris malam, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang melihat mereka. sementara Sasuke begitu menikmati hangatnya tangan yang saat ini mengenggam tangannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke bermimpi untuk mampu merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya telapak tangan sang pujaan hati yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih selama lima belas menit dengan kedua tangan yang bertaut, Sasuke harus melepaskan sumber kehangatannya. Sedikitnya Sasuke merasa kecewa ketika Naruto melepaskan tautan telapak tangan mereka untuk membuka pintu sebuah apartemen yang tidak dapat di katakan sederhana namun juga tidak dapat di katakan mewah. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tersebut, melepaskan sepatunya di _genkan _kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan di depannya.

"Duduklah dulu, biar aku buatkan minum. Anggap rumah sendiri." ucap si pirang dengan sebuah senyum.

Sasuke mengikuti instruksi sang tuan rumah. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa berwarna _beach. _Pandangannya mengedar, memperhatikan bagaimana - yang dia yakini - tempat tinggal Naruto. Cukup nyaman juga rapi untuk di tinggali. Ruangan tersebut tidak di isi dengan banyak barang. Di depan sofa terdapat tv, DVD player, _playstation_, dan beberapa benda elektronik lain. Di seberang sofa terdapat sebuah lemari pendek memanjang terbuat dari kayu, di atas lemari di letakkan sebuah vas bunganya dengan bunga lavender segar di dalamnya. Beberapa buku juga nampak tertata rapi disana. Dua buah bingkai foto di letakkan di kanan dari kiri vas tersebut. Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, dua buah pintu kayu terlihat olehnya. Juga sebuah kaca buram yang nampaknya pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapur.

_Tapi nampaknya ada yang kurang. _Pikirnya.

"Minumlah selagi panas." ujar si pirang setelah meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi liquid cokelat kehitaman yang masih mengepulkan uap. Sasuke meraih cangkir berbahan keramik tersebut, menyesap liquid yang terasa sedikit pahit dengan campuran manis. "Aku sungguh tidak percaya ketika melihat Uchiha-san tadi, " ucap Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

Dengan keanggunan seorang bangsawan bungsu Uchiha tersebut meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi tersebut di atas tatakan keramik sebelum menyakiti ucapan Naruto. "Hn, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sana..." _dan secepat ini._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Apa menjadi pewaris menjadi CEO sesibuk itu hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi kami?" Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana pula pirang yang sesungguhnya sudah tidak dapat di katakan muda tersebut memasang pose ngambek yang - masih saja - terlihat imut dengan kedua pipi yang di gembungkan dan bibir kerah delima yang mengerucut.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak memiliki waktu." raut sang Uchiha menampakkan sedikit gurat penyesalan ketika mengatakannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu juga Kyuubi dan paman Minato dan bibi Kushina?"

Jeda sedikit sebelum Naruto menjawab, "aku seperti yang Uchiha-_san _lihat. Kyuuni-_nii _dia baik, dua tahun lalu dia menikah dan sudah memiliki seorang putri saat ini. _Otou-san _dan _okaa-san _juga baik." kalimat tersebut di akhiri dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, membuat kedua mata biru si pirang menyipit.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat bagaimana Naruto bercerita dengan menggebu, begitu bersemangat. Tanpa dia sadari seulas senyum turut terukir di bibirnya begitu melihat orang yang dia cintai tersenyum. Dia ingin melihat senyum yang lebih indah terukir di bibir plum itu, "lalu bagaimana kabar Hinata? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi, apa dia sedang pergi?" tanyanya, berharap dengan pertanyaan tersebut dirinya dapat melihat senyum indah sang Namikaze meski hatinya tersayat. Namun alih-alih sebuah senyum tulus nan indah, yang dia dapat wajah sendu yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Mata biru yang begitu dia sukai kini meredup dengan sorot kosong, seolah tubuh berbalut kaos orange tersebut hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Dan berbagai pertanyaan kini berputar dalam benaknya, terlebih ketika Naruto terus terdiam. Dia berjanji, dia akan mencari tau apa yang terjadi selama dia 'mengasingkan diri', hingga malaikat pirangnya menampakkan raut sendu.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan minna-san... Mohon review nya minna-san!


End file.
